lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru
Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru - najstraszliwszy sługa Saurona, najpotężniejszy z dziewięciu Nazgûli. Dawny król nieznanego państwa ludzi, przemieniony w bezcielesnego niewolnika Saurona przez Pierścień Władzy. Biografia Druga Era W przeszłości był prawdopodobnie Czarnym Númenorejczykiem. Sauron ofiarował mu najpotężniejszy z Dziewięciu Pierścieni Władzy, który, choć początkowo dał mu wielką moc, ostatecznie go zniewolił i doprowadził do przemiany w upiora. W Śródziemiu w tej postaci zaczął występować od około 2251 roku Drugiej Ery. Od samego początku był przywódcą Nazgûli. Przez następne 1200 lat wiernie służył Sauronowi. Walczył w wojnie przeciwko Ostatniemu Sojuszowi Elfów i Ludzi. W 3441 roku Sauron został pokonany przez Isildura. Wtedy też on jak i pozostałe upiory pierścienia przestali pojawiać się w Śródziemiu. Trzecia Era Sauron w 1050 roku Trzeciej Ery wybudował twierdzę w Dol Guldûr. Spowodowało powrót Dziewięciu Nazgûli do Śródziemia. Wódz Nazgûli udał się na północ Śródziemia, gdzie założył swoje królestwo, Angmar. Przyjął tytuł Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru, ponieważ ukrywał swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Jego celem było zniszczenie państw skłóconych Dúnedainów z podzielonego Arnoru. Ostatecznie dokonał tego po ponad 600 latach zażartych wojen, gdy w 1974 Trzeciej Ery roku podbił Arthedain. Rok później został jednak pokonany w bitwie pod Fornostem przez armię Gondoru.. Musiał uciekać z północy. thumb|Na czele NazguliZebrawszy na nowo resztę Nazgûli, Czarnoksiężnik przybył potajemnie do Mordoru w 1980 roku, by przygotować krainę na powrót Saurona. W 2000 roku poprowadził atak na Minas Ithil, które padło dwa lata później. Osiadł w tej warowni, zwanej odtąd Minas Morgul. W 2043 roku rzucił wyzwanie znienawidzonemu przez siebie Eärnurowi, który został wtedy królem Gondoru. Siedem lat później ponowił wyzwanie, a gdy monarcha je przyjął i przybył do Minas Morgul, Czarnoksiężnik pojmał go i zabił. Przez następne lata nie ruszał się ze swojej siedziby. Uczynił to dopiero na początku Wojny o Pierścień. 20 czerwca 3018 roku zaatakował Osgiliath i zdobył jego wschodnią część. Wraz z resztą upiorów przeprawił się przez most na Anduinie nim zburzyli go Gondorczycy. Nazgûle ruszyły następnie na poszukiwanie Jedynego Pierścienia. Czarni Jeźdźcy przemierzyli Rohan, zapuścili się do Doliny Anduiny, gdzie szukali siedzib hobbitów, by w końcu skierować się do Eriadoru. W okolicach Shire'u pojawili się w wrześniu. Gdy część jeźdźców penetrowało Shire i Bree on sam pozostawał w obozie w Andrath. Do pościgu włączył się, kiedy Frodo Baggins, wraz z towarzyszami i Obieżyświatem, opuścił Bree. 3 października, wraz z innymi upiorami, zaatakował czarodzieja Gandalfa Szarego na Wichrowym Czubie i zmusił go do opuszczenia tego wzgórza. Dzięki temu trzy dni później mógł, w tym samym miejscu, napaść na obozowisko Obieżyświata i hobbitów. Zranił wówczas nożem Morgulu Froda. Prawie udało mu się zdobyć Pierścień przy brodzie na Bruinen, lecz poniósł klęskę – wody rzeki posłuszne woli Elronda, pochłonęły jego oraz resztę Nazgûli. Pozbawiony cielesnej powłoki musiał uciekać do Mordoru. Zapewne thumb|260px|W trakcie oblężenia [[Osgiliath]]w ciągu następnych miesięcy zajmował się tam przygotowaniami do wojny. 10 marca 3019 roku wyruszył z Minas Morgul na czele wielkiej armii. Wtedy to omal nie wykrył Froda, wędrującego, wraz z Samem i Gollumem, ku przełęczy Cirith Ungol. Następnie, w trakcie zaciekłych walk, Czarnoksiężnik zdobył Osgiliath i sforsował mury Rammas Echor. Kierował potem oblężeniem Minas Tirith. Gdy taran rozbił Wielką Bramę miasta, Wódz wjechał do stolicy Gondoru i tylko Gandalf Biały odważył się stawić mu czoło. Jednak właśnie w tym momencie nadciągnęła odsiecz Rohirrimów. W bitwie na polach Pelennoru Wódz Nazgûli używał maczugi jako broni. Śmiertelnie ranił króla Théodena, lecz sam zginął z ręki Éowiny. Tak spełniła się przepowiednia Glorfindela, która mówiła, że Wódz Nazgûli nie może zginąć z ręki mężczyzny. Ciekawostki *Według niektórych badaczy twórczości Tolkiena, owym Czarnoksiężnikiem był Isilmo, brat królowej Númenoru, Tar-Telperiën. de:Hexenkönig von Angmar en:Witch-king of Angmar ru:Король-чародей Ангмара Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nazgûle Kategoria:Siły zła Kategoria:Władcy